


An Escapade

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Fawlty Towers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Basil is slipping out of the hotel





	An Escapade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apacketofseeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apacketofseeds/gifts).



Basil glanced around and then slipped out of the side door.  A brisk walk into town, drop into the bookmakers, and an equally brisk walk back and no-one would notice he’d been gone.  After a number of complaints, Sybil had decreed they change the laundry they used, so she would be meticulously checking the sheets for a good half hour.

Slightly out of breath on his return, Basil went to open the side door, but nothing happened.  He rattled the door knob, to no avail. 

A window opened, and a manicured hand, holding a key, appeared.  “Looking for something, Basil?”


End file.
